Chanyeol's Diary He is Kim Jongin
by overflakkie
Summary: Aku Park Chanyeol, dan dia Kim Jongin. Aku penggemarnya, aku pengagumnya, aku menyukainya, dan mungkin aku mencintainya. Tak apa, tak apa walau dia tak pernah membalasnya, tak apa selama aku bisa berada di sampingnya dan melihatnya tersenyum setiap hari. Tak apa, aku tetap penggemarnya—tidak, aku tetap mencintainya. Bad Summary as Always. ChanKai. KaiSoo. Angst gagal.


.

.

Aku Park Chanyeol, dan dia Kim Jongin. Aku penggemarnya, aku pengagumnya, aku menyukainya, dan mungkin aku mencintainya. Tak apa, tak apa walau dia tak pernah membalasnya, tak apa selama aku bisa berada di sampingnya dan melihatnya tersenyum setiap hari. Tak apa, aku tetap penggemarnya—tidak, aku tetap mencintainya.

Bad Summary as Always. ChanKai. KaiSoo. Angst gagal.

.

.

20 September 2009

Hari ini, hari pertamaku di universitas dan hari pertamaku bertemu dengannya. Kim Jongin. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Maksudku mahasiswa mana yang tak kenal dia? Tampan, dengan kulit tan khas pria. Sikap dingin dan terkadang nakal, kemampuannya menari yang di atas rata-rata, tatapan matanya yang kapan saja bisa membunuh orang di hadapannya. Dia Kim Jongin, mempunyai kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Dia mencuri hatiku.

.

3 Oktober 2009

Kelas Seni. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Terimakasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Terimkasih karena telah membuatku menjadi temannya, terimakasih telah membuatnya terjebak di bangku sebelahku. Terimkasih telah memperlihatkan tawanya padaku. Terimkakasih karena dia, Kim Jongin, telah menganggapku sebagai teman dekatnya.

.

27 November 2009

Aku harus bahagia. Ini hari penting, tak apa Ibu tak ada disini. Aku yakin dia berbahagia melihat anaknya tengah tersenyum cerah di hadapan batu nisannya, dengan segenggam mawar putih. Bunga favoritnya. Ibu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin ibu berbahagia disana, aku yakin Tuhan memberkatimu Ibu, karena aku tahu, ibu adalah wanita terhebat dan terbaik sedunia.

Aku menangis. Bodoh, aku tidak boleh menangis. Beruntunglah karena aku menangis dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi ibu tak akan melihatku menangis.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Chanyeol!"

Itulah suara yang kuengar ketika aku mengangkat ponselku. Suara itu. Ya, sangat jelas bahkan sangat jernih. Dia, Kim Jongin, dia ingat—tahu ulang tahunku.

.

24 Desember 2009

Malam natal. Terasa berbeda, karena hanya ada aku, dan pohon natal kecil disudut ruangan. Terasa begitu berbeda sejak menjadi mahasiswa. Ya, memulai hidup mandiri dengan menyewa apartemen, setidaknya aku bahagia karena aku tak akan terlalu merepotkan kakak dan ayah lagi. Mereka baru bisa datang besok pagi karena badai salju yang cukup kuat diluar.

Tapi aku juga beruntung, aku tak merasa begitu kesepian dI malam natal penuh salju ini. Dia, dia mengirimku bebarapa kue buatan Kyungsoo—aku tak peduli itu siapa dengan secarik kartu ucapan bergambar anjing puddle putih salju dengan baju santa.

"Selamat natal Park Chanyeol, Semoga kau suka kuenya!"

Dia, Kim Jongin, adalah kado natal terindah bagiku.

.

14 Januari 2010

Hari ini istimewa. Dia, dia berulang tahun. Aku sudah menyiapkan gitarku, memberikan kejutan kecil saat dia keluar dari kelas tari dan aku akan menyanyikannya lagu ulang tahun. Terlalu berlebihan? Kupikir iya. Kita baru bertemu dan berteman beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku ingin membuat kesan manis untuknya.

"Chanyeol! Kau ini, memalukan sekali! Tapi terimakasih, haha! Ini hebat!"

Berhasil. Aku berhasil menyanyikannya walau dihadapan beberapa murid kelas tari yang tertawa dan ada juga yang bilang 'Kurang kerjaan'. Terimakasih juga kepada Byun Baekhyun—salah satu teman sekelasku yang telah membantuku. Tak apa, aku sangat senang. Dia memukul pundakku, dia bilang ini berlebihan dan memalukan, tapi toh dia juga mengucapkan terimakasih dan bahkan bilang semua ini hebat.

Dia, Kim Jongin, aku mulai menyukainya.

.

24 Maret 2010

Pertunjukkan hari ini sangat mengagumkan. Bukan karena desain panggung yang megah. Bukan karena begitu banyaknya penonton yang memadati aula kampus. Bukan karena banyaknya penampilan yang memukau mata, bukan. Karena dia, dia tersenyum padaku. Dia menari, menari dengan penuh perasaan dan gerak yang sangat membuatku ingin memeluknya saat itu juga.

Dan saat musik berhenti, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku tak peduli jika kenyataannya dia tersenyum bukan untukku, tapi aku melihatnya tersenyum kerahku. Memamerkan gigi putih rapinya padaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, aku terpaku. Bahkan ketika semua penonton sudah beranjak dari bangkunya, aku masih terdiam. Sampai Baekhyun harus menepuk pundakku agar aku sadar dan segera meninggalkan aula yang sebentar lagi kosong itu.

Dia, Kim Jongin, aku penggemarnya, aku menyukainya..

.

15 Juli 2010

Libur musim panas. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ayah dan kakak. Walau ternyata begitu beratnya musim panas karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Oke aku berebihan, memang. Semua orang berkata seperti itu. Aku ingin mengubunginya, tapi tidak. Terlalu _freaky. _Maksudku hei apa aku harus menelponnya dan berkata "Hai Jongin, ini aku Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu" Tidak. Aku mungkin bodoh tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu.

Tapi sungguh, aku merindukannya. Setiap malam bahkan aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya, aku ingin melihat senyumnya. Tapi aku, aku menutup semua itu. Terlalu janggal—untuk orang lain. Dan akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga dan kekuatan mental penuh, aku mengirimnya pesan.

Untuk : Jongin

Hai Jongin, bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan?

Hanya itu. Mengetik tidak lebih dari lima puluh kata saja membuat jantungku seakan ingin melompat. Tanganku basah, padahal mengetik tidak harus sampai membuat telapak tangan berkeringat.

Dari : Jongin

Yo Chanyeol, liburanku membosankan. Tak ada teman bercanda, aku merindukan kampus.

Dia membalas. Tidak. Iya Chanyeol dia membalas. Tapi persetan dengan mataku yang malah langsung tertuju dengan kata 'Merindukan', persetan untuk kampus atau untuk orang kampus, tapi aku senang. Aku senang dia membalas pesanku.

Dia, Kim Jongin, aku sadar aku mencintainya.

.

21 Agustus 2010

Tadinya hari ini aku akan membunuh Baekhyun. Dengan lancangnya dia membuka buku harianku, dan kau tahu? Sepanjang pelajaran instrument dia terus mengejekku. Bukan, dia tidak mengejekku karena aku laki-laki berumur sembilan belas tahun masih menulis buku harian. Tidak, ejekannya lebih parah dari itu.

"Chanyeol menyukai Jongin, Wahh Chanyeol menyukai Jongin, aku yakin mereka cocok" Bersiaplah kehilangan wajahmu Byun Baekhyun.

Beruntunglah Jongin tidak ikut kelas instrument dan dia berada di kelas Dance. Terkutuklah kau Byun Baekhyun. Dan tadinya sepulang sekolah aku akan membunuhnya. Tadinya. Tapi dia dengan imutnya berkata; "Tenanglah Chanyeol, aku akan membantumu! Aku kenal baik dengan Jongin" Ya semua orang tahu, seluruh kampus mungkin tahu bahwa kau, aku dan Jongin berteman baik, bodoh.

Dengan seluruh kekuatanku aku ingin menolaknya, tapi Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkanku. Memendam perasaan tidak baik. Ya setidaknya aku tidak gila karena hal itu. Dan Baekhyun berjanji akan merahasiakan hal ini sampai aku dapat mengungkapkannya sendiri pada Jongin. Aku tak segan akan membunuhmu jika mulutmu itu bocor Byun Baekhyun.

.

24 Februari 2011

Setelah melewatkan berbulan-bulan bersama Jongin—yang membuat aku makin tidak bisa melupakannya, aku mengatakan perasaanku. Ya aku tahu walaupun hari Valentine sudah terlambat tapi aku tetap mengatakannya. Terlalu cepat? Aku rasa tidak. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku kenal dengan Jongin. Dengan tangan yang berkeringat dan detak jantung yang tak bisa dikendalikan, aku mengatakannya. "Jongin, Aku menyukaimu" Aku berhasil. Tuhan terimakasih karena jantungku tak berhenti saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi jawabannya? Apa? Jawabannya? Sungguh. Aku sangat amat menyesali diriku yang terlalu sering membuat candaan dan lelucon.

"Hah? Bercandamu tidak lucu yeol"

"Aku serius. Aku penggemarmu, tidak aku menyukaimu Jongin"

"Chanyeol itu tidak lucu dan sekarang bukan bulan april"

"Aku sangat serius Jongin, aku pikir aku bahkan mencintaimu Jongin, aku mencintaimu"

"Hahaha, aku ingin muntah. Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Carilah candaan yang bagus"

Jongin tak menganggapnya serius. Tak apa, aku akan mencobanya lain waktu. Untuk sementara, anggaplah ini sebagai acara variety show dimana kau harus menyatakan cintamu pada seekor simpanse. Kim Jongin, kau terlalu menganggapku sebagai….. teman.

.

13 Mei 2011

Sekali lagi, ya sekali lagi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kali ini aku harus serius. Tak ada lagi senyum bodoh dan gerak-gerik aneh. Tunjukkan bahwa kau serius Park Chanyeol. Kau harus berhasil, ditolak pun tak apa. Setidaknya kau telah menyatakannya.

"Jongin, aku ingin berkata sesuatu"

"Aku juga yeol."

"Baiklah kau dulu"

"Chanyeol, aku menyukai seseorang"

Hari ini cerah tapi petir seolah menyambar tepat di ubun-ubunku. Kepalaku memberat, memanas. Hatiku retak. Tanganku bahkan kehilangan tenaga untuk sekedar menutup telingaku, sumpah aku tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo"

Rasanya bumi berhenti berotasi. Aku tak salah dengar kan? Kupingku bermasalah kan?

"Chanyeol, bantu aku mengatakan ini padanya"

Aku mati di tempat. Tak ada pergerakan, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Kau tahu rasanya? Seperti kau baru saja dipanggil oleh malaikat maut dan langsung ditusuk oleh pedang salibnya. Sakit, mengerikan, menyakitkan. Aku bahkan kehilangan pandangan normalku. Kosong. Pandanganku kosong seketika.

Aku berharap bahwa sekarang adalah bulan April dan setelah dia menyatakan itu, Ia akan berteriak keras ditelingaku dan berkata; "April Mop! Aku bohong Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu!" Tidak. Itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan waktu terlalu malas untuk mengulang satu bulan saja demi menggapai April.

Aku memaksa otot-otot wajahku untuk menyunggingkan senyum, tak peduli jika jadinya malah mengerikan. Tapi aku lihat Jongin tersenyum. Mengerikan. Mengerikan di saat dia tersenyum untuk orang lain. Ya, dia memang tersenyum ke arahku. Tapi mata itu, harapan untuk orang lain. Senyum itu bukan untukku. Senyum itu untuk harapannya, harapannya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa yeol?"

"Ah ti-tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

Kim Jongin, kau membunuhku.

.

2 Juni 2011

Mungkin aku akan mengingat hari ini sebagai hari terindah untuknya dan hari termenyakitkan untukku. Dan disinilah aku, menunggu di depan pintu kelas vocal bersama dia. Tak lupa, aku membawa gitar. Tidak, ini bukan hari ulang tahun siapapun atau apapun. Bunuh aku sekarang karena aku tak mau menangis saat bermain gitar nanti.

Dan mereka berdua keluar. Mereka—Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan berdua beriringan menuju ke arah kami. Dan permainan gitarku di mulai. Tidak ada yang menyanyi, hanya… puisi.

_I've been here for you_

_I've been here waiting for you_

_And I know, I'm falling Love with you_

Beruntunglah aku tidak menangis. Beruntunglah aku masih bisa menopang kedua tubuhku, beruntunglah Byun Baekhyun bereia menjadi sandaranku saat ini.

_Your gazed take me to your sweet life_

_Your cake and your candy_

_Your smile and your Voice, I love all of them_

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. Untung aku tidak mengacaukan chordnya.

_So, I Love you. I love you._

_Will you be mine?_

Selesai. Aku selesai dan mereka berpelukan. Kyungsoo menerimanya. Aku rasa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Jongin. Tak apa, aku tetap bahagia. Jongin bahagia, dan tentu aku harus bahagia, Iya kan? Aku selesai.

.

19 Oktober 2011

"kau harus _move on _yeol"

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Kau bodoh"

"Memang. Karena itu aku mencintainya"

"Tinggalkan dia, dia sudah bersama orang lain"

"Tidak."

"Yeol,"

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, aku ingin melihat senyumnya"

"Tapi Chanyeol—"

"Aku masih ingin melihatnya menari, aku masih ingin mendengar tawanya. Aku akan tetap di samping Jongin. Sebagai temannya"

Dan Baekhyun akan menjadi salah satu bagian buku harianku.

.

1 Januari 2012

Tahun baru tak terasa menjadi sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Tak ada apapun yang berubah. Dia tetap bersama Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun terus memaksaku untuk meninggalkan dia. Tidak Baekhyun, aku masih menjadi penggemar nomor satunya. Aku selalu ingin menjadi orang yang tahu segala tentangnya, orang yang paling dipercaya olehnya, orang yang pertama dipanggil ketika dia sedih. Dan aku masih menginginkan hal itu.

Tak apa, dengan begini pun aku akan bahagia. Dan semoga sisa di hidupku selalu ada dia, Kim Jongin.

.

2 Mei 2012

Baekhyun berulang tahun. Disinilah kami, berada di apartemen Baekhyun untuk sekedar merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Kami berempat. Aku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Dia. Tadinya aku akan membunuh Baekhyun yang hampir saja bicaranya terlepas. Untunglah aku sempat menutup mulutnya. Dan mungkin kalau aku terlambat, Baekhyun akan berkata "Jongin, Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dia mencintaimu sampai mati"

Iya, kau benar Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya sampai mati, aku mencintainya sampai hidupku berakhir. Dan aku mencintainya, aku mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah menganggapku mencintainya. Bahkan aku bilang suka padanya pun dia menganggap hal itu lelucon.

Aku penggemar rahasianya, dan aku sangat mencintainya. Kim Jongin.

.

14 November 2012

Aku bersumpah aku benci diriku yang kini tengah tersenyum idiot dengan mata nanar dan kuku yang sudah memutih. Di hadapanku, kini ada dia. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Tapi jauh di dalam isi hatiku, aku ingin bumi hancur sekarang juga. Dia tersenyum, dia bahkan melompat-lompat dan memegang pundakku.

"Chanyeol? Kau tahu? Kami berciuman! Beruntunglah dia tidak menamparku saat aku menciumnya,"

Iya terimakasih sudah memberikan kabar berita yang begitu menggembirakan ini. Aku hanya mengangguk, tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin bercerita tentang ciuman, kalau tidak salah dia juga pernah menceritakan _first kiss _nya dengan teman semasa SMA.

Tapi kali ini lebih sakit. Lebih perih. Aku rasa Lucifer dan Gabriel tengah bercerai dan bumi menjadi kacau balau karenanya. Tidak Chanyeol, hanya duniamu yang hancur. Hanya aku yang hancur. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang bersedih saat dia bahagia.

Aku akan tetap mencoba tersenyum. Aku akan tetap mencoba bahagia. Aku bahagia. Setidaknya Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk jatuh cinta dan mengenal manusia seperti dirinya, Kim Jongin.

.

31 April 2013

Hari ini aku memtuskan untuk berpuasa melihat Jongin. Jujur, benar kata Baekhyun, dia telah meninggalkanku. Aku juga harus meninggalkannya. Oke aku akan mencoba, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintainya.

Tapi disinilah aku, terjebak di apartemen Byun Baekhyun karena hujan lebat di luar sana tak kunjung berhenti. Ini buruk sangat buruk. Bukan buruk karena hujan, bukan. Tapi ketahuilah aparteman Baekhyun dan Jongin itu bersebelahan. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suaranya merambat dari dinding apartemen Baekhyun. Gagal lah rencanaku untuk berpuasa dari Kim Jongin.

Tengah malam. Dan hujan dengan nistanya malah makin membesar dan tak mengizinkanku untuk segera melangkah pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Dengan paksaan Baekhyun, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menginap di sini. Aku juga tak ingin pulang tengah malam dan basah kuyup serta kehilangan berlembar-lembar skripsi yang telah susah payah aku buat.

Aku duduk di kasur Baekhyun dan tentu saja bersama Baekhyun. Terlalu tabu rasanya tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun hanya punya satu kamar dan aku tak mau tubuhku pegal karena tidur di sofa.

Baru saja aku dan Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh, hujan keparat itu mulai sedikit reda. Hampir aku berteriak kesal. Aku sudah akan tidur dan hujan baru akan berhenti. Terkutuk kau Hujan.

Tapi tidak jadi. Aku akan menarik kata-kataku. Hujan, membesarlah lagi. Ciptakan gemuruh petir terbesar. Ciptakan badai dahsyat yang membuat telingaku tuli. Aku ingin tuli sekarang juga, sungguh aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku ingin tuli, Tuhan kumohon…

"Unghhh.. Jong-jongin.."

"Shh, sabarlah sedikit, sebentar lagi"

"Jong-jongin ahhnn a-aku…"

SIAPAPUN HENTIKAN SUARA ITU AKU MOHON! Aku ingin meledak, aku ingin mati, aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini. Kumohon, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya lagi.. aku mohon.. Baekhyun.. siapapun.. hentikan.. aku.. aku.. tidak sanggup..

Dan aku menangis karenanya, aku menangis tak berhenti karena Kim Jongin.

.

22 September 2013

Hari kelulusan. Hah, leganya. Setelah tiga tahun terjebak di kampus ini akhirnya aku bisa lulus bahkan dengan waktu normal dan tanpa pengulangan semester. Sebelum kelulusan, telah ada beberapa perusahaan musik yang menawariku pekerjaan. Dari Seoul, dari luar Seoul, bahkan dari luar Korea Selatan seperti Jepang dan China.

Dan aku memilih Jepang. Aku tak sanggup jika berada di Seoul terus, aku tak tahan jika harus berada di Korea Selatan terus menerus. Aku harus pergi, mencari hidup baru tanpa dirinya. Walaupun jujur aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Aku sudah menyiapkan surat untuk Jongin. Karena aku tahu aku tak berani mengatakannya langsung dan aku yakin aku akan menangis sebelum berkata apa-apa. Setidaknya lewat surat ini aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Akan ku titipkan pada Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan surat itu beberapa tahun lagi.

Dan sekarang aku tengah berada di aula kampus untuk menunggu namaku di panggil. Betapa menegangkannya ketika aku berhasil naik ke podium dan menerima tanda kelulusan, bahkan rasanya tanganku bergetar ketika bersalaman dengan rektor.

Sekarang di halaman aula, semua mahasiswa yang merayakan kelulusan saling bersorak dan berpelukan menunjukkan rasa kebahagiaan masing-masing. Dan kami, berempat berpelukan. Aku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan dia.

Dan aku rasa Lucifer dan Gabriel benar-benar bercerai. Di depanku. Jongin. Berjongkok. Di hadapan Kyungsoo. Dengan cincin.

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau bersamaku? Menghabiskan sisa waktumu denganku?"

Aku tak kuasa menahan kesedihan ini lagi. Aku menangis. Memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, disini masih banyak orang dan kau menangis menyaksikan moment paling romantis dari sahabatmu.

Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku erat. Sepertinya Ia tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Rasa ya.. rasanya aku baru saja menjalankan operasi tanpa obat bius dan darahku dikuras habis. Rasanya seperti hari ini adalah kiamat.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata ini, sungguh rasanya kelopak mataku tak mempunyai fungsi lagi. Dengan cepat aku menyeret Baekhyun untuk pergi menjauh. Aku. Sungguh. Tak. Sanggup. Lagi.

"Chanyeol…"

"Baek, aku titip ini"

"Apa ini?"

"Untuk Jongin. Tapi aku mau kau menyimpannya"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Baekhyun, bisakah kau tidak bertanya banyak? Aku sedang kesulitan untuk mengatur air mataku yang terus menerus keluar.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang tiga hari lagi. Simpan ini. Aku tak peduli kau mau membacanya atau tidak. Tapi simpan ini. Berikan pada Jongin jika bertahun-tahun aku tak kembali dari Jepang "

"Tapi yeol.."

Baekhyun mengerti aku. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya selain tangisan yang keluar dari mataku. Air mata memuakkan. Air mata tak berguna dari hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Terimakasih pada Byun Baekhyun yang sudah mau memeluk manusia tidak berguna sepertiku. Terimakasih karena mau menyimpan surat itu.

Dan terimakasih Jongin, kau membuat hidupku hancur sekali lagi. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

.

12 Februari 2014

Sekarang aku di sini. Tokyo. Aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan musik dan aku menjadi orang yang bertugas mengaransemen lagu. Mudah. Tapi hidupku tak mudah. Bayang-bayangnya masih selalu terbayang, aku masih selalu ingat bagaimana dia melamar Kyungsoo saat hari kelulusan. Aku muak mengingatnya. Tapi semakin aku melupakannya, semakin aku mengingatnya. Hidup itu.. tidak adil yaa…

DRRTTT DRRTT Jongin's Calling

Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya.

DRRTTT DRRTT Jongin's Calling

Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku Kim Jongin…

DRRTTT DRRTT Jongin's Calling

"APA?!" Dan aku menjawab, tidak membentak. Sudah terlalu malas untuk meminta maaf pada manusia di sebrang sana.

"Halo Chanyeol, apakah aku mengganggu? Kalau aku menganggu aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tanggal 2 Juni nanti aku akan menikah yeol, hebat bukan?"

Dan Tuhan memang tak pernah memihak padaku. Sudah berapa kali kau bunuh aku Tuhan?

"Aku sangat ingin kau datang. Tapi jika kau benar-benar sibuk tak apa, aku hanya ingin sahabatku datang. Jika kau datang aku janji ini adalah permintaan terakhirku"

Aku telah mati Jongin, aku telah mati. Aku tak bisa datang kemanapun.

"Jika bisa, datanglah ke pernikahanku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat serta waktunya lewat pesan nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi Yeol"

Sesak. Sepertinya aku kehilangan paru-paru. Bernafas rasanya sakit sekali. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Berkedip pun terasa begitu pedih karena air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Tuhan, mau dengan cara apa lagi kau membunuhku?

Jongin, kau bahagia. Aku senang, senang Jongin. Aku tetap mencintaimu.

.

5 Mei 2013

Aku disini. Aku tak hidup, tidak juga mati. Aku tak pernah menjalankan hidupku dengan baik setelah kabar menikahnya dia dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan, aku hanya akan merusak disana jika aku seperti ini terus.

Alkohol, Obat-obatan. Hah aku bodoh. Memang, hanya karena satu orang dan aku hancur. Aku tidak bisa hidup lagi. Bahkan aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam kamarku tanpa melakukan apapun. Memalukan, aku memang tak pantas untuk hidup.

DRRTTT DRRTT Baekhyun's Calling.

Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara.

DRRTTT DRRTT Baekhyun's Calling.

Kumohon,

DRRTTT DRRTT Baekhyun's Calling.

Baekhyun…

DRRTTT DRRTT Baekhyun's Calling.

"Hm.."

Dengan terpaksa aku mengangkatnya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kau bercanda Baek? Aku yakin kau tahu dan bahkan sudah sangat tahu.

"Aku tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik, aku rasa aku akan mati"

"Yeol.. kau tahu… aku belum memberikan surat itu"

Bagus. Tak usah berikan padanya.

"Yeol, kau akan hadir di pernikahannya?"

"Lelucon macam apa itu Baek?"

"Aku serius. Tapi aku harap datanglah, ini kesempatan terakhirmu bertemu Jongin. Aku yakin setelah mereka menikah, kita tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.. mengingatnya saja aku sudah hampir mati.. apalagi melihatnya"

Air mata bodoh ini keluar lagi. Sialan.

"Tak apa jika kau tak datang ke pernikahan, tapi datanglah ke Korea.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Keluargamu"

Aku tercekat. Yang aku ingat hanya Jongin, tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat ayah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kakak? Bahkan ibu? Ah Chanyeol, kau adalah manusia paling hina yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Kau bahkan menghina Tuhan, kau bahkan menyalahkan Tuhan, kau tak pantas hidup Chanyeol.

"Mereka menanyakan keadaanmu terus padaku, mereka bilang kau tak pernah menjawab telepon. Mereka khawatir yeol"

Tuhan, aku bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh. Bunuh aku sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke Korea. Jemput aku di stasiun, aku kirim pesan nanti"

"Terimakasih Yeol"

Bahkan Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih untukku yang tak pernah memberikan apa-apa padanya. Tapi Jongin? Tak usah Tanya.

Aku akan ke Korea, menemui ayah dan Kakak, menemui Ibu dan menemui Baekhyun. Tapi semoga aku bertemu dengannya, agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tak akan menemuinya lagi setelah itu.

Tapi aku masih menyimpan rasa itu, untukku sendiri.

.

1 Juni 2013

Hari penerbanganku ke Seoul. Aku akan berangkat pukul 20.30 nanti dan tiba disana saat hampir tengah malam sepertinya. Lalu akan naik kereta dan di jemput Baekhyun, setidaknya dia masih peduli dan mau menjemputku.

Aku sudah mulai bisa merelakan Jongin. Walaupun aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku sudah mulai berpikir tentang hidupku sendiri, tentang keluargaku. Aku tak akan egois demi Jongin, aku akan hidup untukku dan orang-orang di sekitarku. Dari Jongin, aku belajar. Hidup itu tidak adil, tapi selalu ada harapan.

Cukup disini. Cukup disini buku harian yang kutulis. Kenapa aku berhenti? Salah satunya karena aku sudah hampir berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan aku akan berhenti menulis buku harian.

Satunya lagi, aku akan berhenti menulis semua tentang Jongin. Cukup disini buku harian Park Chanyeol tentang Kim jongin, tentang hidup Park Chanyeol yang tak berguna. Sekian, aku ingin hidup normal, aku ingin hidup biasa, bersama atau tanpa Jongin. Aku adalah Park Chanyeol, dan aku sudahi buku harianku disini.

Goodbye.

P.s : Aku masih akan mencintai Kim Jongin sampai akhir hidupku nanti. Aku penggemarnya, aku pengagumnya, aku menyukainya, dan aku mencintainya. Kim Jongin.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang berdiri. Dengan sehelai amplop di tangannya dan baju serba hitam yang Ia kenakan. Ia berada di depan sebuah pintu oak putih, di sebuah apartemen yang rasanya sangat berbekas pada ingatannya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu, dan tak lama keluarlah sesosok pria jangkung dengan tubuh tegap dan kulit tan khas prianya. Chanyeol benar, Jongin tampan.

"oh Hai Baekhyun! Wah ada apa kau kesini? Merindukanku heh? Haha"

"Ya lumayan. Apa kau ada kegiatan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, tapi aku harus menjaga Kyungsoo. Dia sedang sakit."

"Hmm, oke. Tapi bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Kemana?"

"Ya mungkin kau tahu. Hmm, ini hari satu tahun meninggalnya Chanyeol, maukah kau—"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi,"

"Tapi Jongin.. dia mati dalam perjalanan ke pernikahanmu…"

"Dan karena dia pernikahanku harus tertunda"

"Jongin.. Kumohon.. sekali ini saja.."

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"Jongin.. Please.. aku mohon.."

"Ada apa ini?"

Dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Jongin. Jongin benar, Kyungsoo sakit. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas.

"Kyungie, jangan jalan-jalan, diamlah di kasur"

"Aku mendengar keributan, dan ahh Baekhyun? Itukah kau? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu"

"Ah iya kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu. Kyungsoo, bolehkah ku pinjam Jongin sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?"

"kau tahu kan hari ini hari…"

Baekhyun tertunduk, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun, sementara Jongin menatap tak percaya pada teman hidupnya kini itu.

"Jongin, pergilah. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan untukmu, tapi temuilah dia. Anggaplah ini yang terakhir" Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Jongin lembut, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Kumohon.. Chanyeol kan yang membantumu menyatakan cinta padaku? Bahkan chanyeol juga yang selalu menjadi tempat ceritamu saat kita bertengkar dulu"

"Ba-baiklah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, untung saja Baekhyun tidak menangis dan tidak memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya batu nisan dan tanah kemerahan serta bunga segar dan kering menghiasi. Tapi mereka tak membawa bunga, setidaknya mereka membawa tubuh. Baekhyun dan Jongin lalu duduk di samping sebuah nisan, Baekhyun memimpin.

"Jongin, apa kau ingat saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaannya padaku Baekhyun"

"Kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Ini, untukmu" Baekhyun memberika amplop putih yang telah sedikit using yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Apa ini? Surat tagihan biaya pemakaman Chanyeol?"

"Bacalah dulu"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu perlahan membuka amplop yang masih tersegel rapat itu, dan kemudian membaca kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

.

"Hai Jongin, mungkin kau sudah menjadi penari terhebat saat membaca ini. Dan mungkin sekarang aku tengah menjadi pengamen jalanan di Jepang. Haha, tak usah pedulikan kata-kata tadi. Hmm, Jongin, kau tahu, aku selaltu teringat padamu, aku tak bisa melupakanmu. aku selalu ingat bagaimana saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku ingat saat kau mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku, mengirimkan kue Kyungsoo saat natal ke rumahku.

Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat ingat kau bilang 'leluconmu tidak lucu' saat aku benar-benar mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan saat itu aku menyesal karena aku adalah orang yang selalu menebarkan lelucon sehingga membuatmu tak percaya. Bahkan aku selalu ingat disaat yang bersamaan aku ingin menyatakan cintaku, kau malah bilang kau suka pada Kyungsoo. Aku pikir itu adalah akhir hidupku, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku akhirnya membantumu, membantu mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana susahnya dirimu membuat puisi untuk Kyungsoo yang hanya beberapa baris itu.

Jongin, mungkin kini kau sudah sangat berbahagia bersama Kyungsoo, mungkin kalian sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri dan hidup layaknya pasangan suami-istri dengan sangat sempurna. Kau bahagia bersama Kyungsoo kan? Aku harap iya, karena jika kalian berpisah aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu.

Kau harus berbahagia bersama Kyungsoo, berbahagialah bersama Kyungsoo untukku. Aku ingin kau bahagia, bersama atau tanpa aku. Dan aku tak akan mengusik kebahagiaan kalian, ini mungkin akan menjadi perkataan terakhirku padamu karena mungkin aku akan selamanya berada di Jepang.

Terakhir, aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini padamu tapi tak pernah bisa. Ini untukmu, Jongin…

Kim Jongin, aku penggemarmu, aku pengangummu, aku menyukaimu dan aku mencintaimu. Dari pertemuan kelas seni, hingga hari kelulusan, saat ini, dan bahkan sampai mati pun aku akan selalu menyimpan rasa ini untukmu. Tak apa jika kau tak membalasnya, tak apa jika kau tak akan pernah mengetahui betapa seriusnya diriku mencintaimu, aku akan selalu menjadi penggemar nomor satumu, aku akan selalu menjadi pengagum beratmu, aku akan selalu menjadi Park Chanyeol yang mencintai Kim Jongin selamanya."

Dan nyatanya, Chanyeol tidak ada. Tidak di Jepang, tidak di Korea, tidak dimanapun. Chanyeol disini, di dalam gundukan tanah yang mulai mengering, di dalam peti kayu.

Jongin menangis. Tangannya bergetar memegang surat terakhir dari Chanyeol, bahkan kertas tak berdosa itu telah basah terjatuhi air dari netra Kim Jongin. Baekhyun pun ikut menangis, dia mungkin tak pernah membaca surat itu tapi Baekhyun tahu perasaan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Jongin, aku selalu menyesal karena tidak menjemput Chanyeol di stasiun dan mementingkan pernikahan bodohmu itu. Aku selalu menyesal mengapa aku menyuruhnya untuk naik taksi. Aku bahkan lebih mementingkan manusia yang lebih bodoh dari Chanyeol, haha"

Baekhyun tertawa getir di sela tangisannya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk tersadar bahwa ini memang takdir dari Tuhan. Semua ini nyata, semua kejadian ini nyata. Bahkan Jongin sudah tak kuasa menahan sedihnya, Ia berteriak meraung memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan wajah hancur berair mata. Namun percuma, dia sudah tak ada. Chanyeol sudah mati.

.

.

Berita Terkini

Senin (14/06/02) pukul 04.54 telah terjadi kecelekaan yang menimpa sebuah taksi dan truk pembawa bahan bakar pada kilometer 56. Kecelakaan diduga karena pengemudi truk yang mengantuk sehingga keluar jalur dan menabrak sebuah taksi dan beberapa sepeda motor yang sedang melaju. Seketika truk, taksi dan beberapa sepeda motor terbakar hebat karena muatan bahan bakar yang dibawa truk tersebut. Tak ada yang selamat dalam tragedi ini.

.

.

.

Tadaaa~ Angstnya gagal kan haha sudahlah. Ini ff Oneshoot terpanjang yang aku ketik haha *Lol* Maaf kalau ide pasaran dan mungkin terlalu mainstream. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesamaan sama ff lain, tapi ini murni buatan aku sendiri.

Mind to review? Thankyouuuuu~


End file.
